Visions
by Valenci
Summary: Amy has been having nightmares that involves all of her friends meeting a certain horrific death. Do these dreams mean nothing or are they premonitions for the distant future?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them! Kay man?  
  
First of all I would to give credit to my friend SF3 for the plot. It was all his idea... I just write it... Let me forewarn you, this fanfic will get VERY gory and violent so if you don't like this kind of thing, don't read it... Kay?  
  
Prologue  
  
It's happening again.  
  
Night after night I have been experiencing these horrifying dreams that never fail to scare me out of my wits. I can still see the images in my mind, replaying like a broken record.  
  
'Sonic embraces me weakly, spilling long trails of blood onto my clothing, its scarlet color easily intertwining with the white color of the fabric, creating a deep cranberry stain. The skin on his left arm sags off of him, revealing the soft pink flesh underneath. Part of his tail was sliced off, the stem shooting spurts of blood onto the already bloody soil. Numerous cuts and bruises covered his slender body, the incisions emptying him of bodily fluids. In the middle of it all, a jagged rock was protruding from his abdomen, impaling his stomach, making the gory sight much worse  
  
"I love you." He whispers the words, his last words. With a heavy sigh he releases his grip on my waist, falling to the ground with a soft thud.'  
  
These nightmares have been robbing me of sleep for about a week. In them, all of my friends meet a certain horrific death. What scares me the most is that I am known to have premonitions about the future in my sleep. Is this their fate? Are those terrible nightmares of agonizing bereavement an omen for the future or just a simple disillusioned fantasy? Only time will tell...  
  
Very short... I know... It will get longer in the first chapter... 


	2. Chapter 1

If you don't know already, this is in Amy's point of view. Also, this is 10 years after the ARK thing so the characters are older. Got that? READ ON!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I woke up with a loud groan, sitting up and stretching my arms to welcome the new day... in an empty bed. Sonic was gone, like he usually is this time of morning. Most likely he was at Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins, eating and drinking everything in hindsight. Even though I had grown accustomed to his sudden leave of absence in the morning I did wish that he were here so I could tell him about my dream. The dreams seemed so realistic; too realistic for my liking but I cannot let those illusions of the mind trouble me. I was Amy Rose, the bright and cheerful girl that didn't let anything get in her way.  
  
Without a thought I went through my daily morning regimens without a single thought; it was like my body was programmed to perform these tasks with uniform precision. When I was fully clothed I went back into my tiny bedroom to make the bed up. If I didn't do it right now, it would never get done. Sonic was never tidy or considerate enough to make the bed, or at least clean up around the apartment. I had to clean up empty beer cans that littered our living room every night that Sonic and his friends had a get-together. I really didn't mind it; Sonic was just enjoying his life, a 'free spirit' my mother would call him.  
  
My hands slid across the silken layers of bedding that dotted my bed. The radiant crimson color of the sheets reminded me of the blood that Sonic and so many others shed in the dreams so I stood up and walked away. It was time for me to go anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
The ride on the train was an uncomfortable one with a boatload of archaeologists riding it to the Mystic Ruins to excavate an ancient echidnae burial site near the temple. I had to stand up and hold on to the metal bars so I would not fall down and make a fool of myself, much less get seriously hurt. Sweaty bodies pressed up against me as the men tried to get comfortable in the cramped compartment; it was a little too close for comfort in my opinion. All I could see was their flabby pale flesh glistening in the intense heat that their bodies were generating. The men reeked of a mixture of cigarette smoke and alcohol. The smell was so horrible I started to gag continuously. Luckily, we were near the Mystic Ruins station so I didn't have to endure the rank torture for long.  
  
"Mystic Ruins." the monotonous computer voice uttered over the loudspeaker. I was the first one off as the doors opened, pushing and shoving my way through the dense cloud of people. Before I was out a flabby stomached man that reeked of beer grabbed my hand and whispered "Where you going Missy? Want to have some fun?"  
  
"Definitely not with you." I retorted, snatching my hand away.  
  
With a loud snort of discontent I was off again, running down the staircase in a hasty retreat from the station. Unlucky for my I tripped on the last step and fell flat on my face. I could feel the short skirt that I was wearing ride up to my waist, exposing my rear end to any pervert that wanted to see it.  
  
"Can this day get any worse?" I muttered to myself, getting a cloud of dust in my face for my actions.  
  
Sadly, the answer to my question was 'Yes, it can'.  
  
"AMY!" I heard Sonic scream above me. "WATCHA DOIN' ON THE GROUND THERE?"  
  
My face flushed instantly at the sound of his voice. I managed to pull down my skirt, sit up, and dust myself of in one quick movement. "Uh, nothing."  
  
"Giving everyone a free peep show eh?" I looked up into his eyes, the emerald green eyes showed great amusement and a bit of compassion. He offered me a gloved hand; I took it reluctantly and let him pull me up with an amazing bit of strength.  
  
"You OK there Amy?" he asked, a concerned look appearing on his face. Right then I wanted to tell him everything that I was experiencing with those nightmares but I didn't want him to be worried about me so I answered the question like I usually did when he or someone else asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He wrapped right arm around me and grabbed my right hand with his left, examining it closely.  
  
"Hmm. You've got a little cut here on your wrist. Want Daddy to kiss it and make it better."  
  
"Nah, but you can give me a kiss on the cheek if you want."  
  
"Hmm.. NAH!" He let go of me and started to run in the direction on Tails' workshop, his blue quills flapping behind him. "Race ya to Tails' house!"  
  
"Oh come on Sonic!" I wailed, staggering behind him. "You know who's going to win!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Mmm. Delicious..." Sonic murmured between bites, stuffing pancake after pancake in his already filled mouth. "You're a great cook Cream. Maybe you could give Amy some lessons."  
  
"So-nic." I muttered, giving him a warning glare but he didn't notice it.  
  
"Why thank you!" Cream twirled around in a circle, taking a shaky bow. Her huge ears flapped continuously as she poured more batter into the hot pan on the stove, humming a tune as she did so.  
  
I watched in amazement as Sonic finished the humungous plate of pancakes and readied the plate for another batch by licking the plate clean of syrup.  
  
"Eat the plate will ya?!" I grunted, already angry at him for his previous comment. "You're such a pig."  
  
"Oink Oink."  
  
"Why don't you have some breakfast Amy? I've got plenty." Cream asked sweetly, looking at me with those huge eyes.  
  
"I'm not hungry. Thanks for asking Cream."  
  
"Oh no prob!"  
  
"More for me!" my boyfriend screamed, grinning from ear to ear. "Now come on woman! Where's the grub?"  
  
With a heavy sigh I stood up from the breakfast table and walked out of the kitchen, ignoring Cream's questions and Sonic's wail of protest. Neither one of them would like to hear about my dreams. Cream's too caught up with satisfying everyone while Sonic, he's just being himself. All they would say is 'It was just a bad dream' or 'You might want to see a psychologist'. That was definitely not what I wanted to hear. The only person that would probably understand me and give some good advice was Sonic's best friend and Cream's beau Tails. He was probably tinkering around with some machine or something.  
  
I breathed in some fresh air as I stepped out of the house, smiling softly as I did so. It was such a beautiful day; fluffy clouds drifting across the blue sky; the birds chirping happily in their trees sprouting leaves and fresh fruit ripe for the picking. The sun peeked out from behind a scraggly cloud, drowning me in its glowing incandescence. Everything was perfect. Suddenly, I heard a loud clank; like metal hitting metal. I wouldn't have been bothered by the sound if I hadn't of heard someone scream.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" the masculine voice drifted into my ears, almost breaking my eardrums. I instantly recognized who the voice belonged to. Tails.  
  
I HATE THIS CHAPTER. I HATE THIS CHAPTER. 


	3. Chapter 2

Visions: Chapter 2  
  
I ran quickly towards the sound of his voice, calling out his name as I did so.  
  
"Tails! Tails! Where are you?!"  
  
"Over here!" His voice was growing louder as I approached his workshop behind the waterfall. About five years ago Sonic and Knuckles helped him clear out the huge wall of stone behind the waterfall to create a humungous workshop big enough to hold two of Eggman's Egg Carriers. Using some of the wood from trees from both Angel Island and the Mystic Ruins, some scrap metal from the smaller workshop, and bolts and screws from a hardware store in Station Square, Tails created a huge door that sealed in the workshop and protected it from intruders. He also constructed microcomputers that would give off a deafening screech when someone other than himself tried to trespass. He installed it in the door himself, a true genius that kid is. It was hard watching him get killed by the hands of his most beloved machines in that reoccurring dream.  
  
'Stomp, stomp, CRUNCH! Stomp, stomp, CRUNCH! The sound of Tails' cracking bones was bothering me greatly. His robot Sparta twirls around madly, emitting fire red sparks from his neck. "OVERLOAD. OVERLOAD." it screeches loudly in its robotic voice, making me want to cover my ears. Sonic looks on horrified, his left hand quivering nervously in mine. The robot continues its mad stomping dance, trampling on the twin tailed vulpine that created him. I could already see that Tails was dead, an eyeball hanging out a socket, pink bits of brain spilled all over the ground, holes the size of beach balls around his chest and groin. Blood and gore is everywhere; on Tails' skin, on the robot's body, EVERYWHERE. I had to turn away from the sight so I wouldn't vomit but it was too late for that. The vile green liquid shot out from my mouth, some of it landing on Sonic's stomach.  
  
"Are you okay Amy?" he asks sweetly, embracing me at the waist.  
  
"Make it go away Sonic. Make all of this go away." I clenched my skull and started to scream as image after atrocious image of Tails' gruesome carcass replayed in my mind at a breakneck speed. All of this was making me go insane! "Make it all go away. Make it all go away."'  
  
"Hey, what's up Amy? Something wrong?" Tails' deep tone broke through my crazed thoughts, snapping my mind back into the present. I looked absentmindedly, noticing that I had miraculously made it to his workshop. I guess that my feet carried me to my destination even though my heart and mind were somewhere else.  
  
"Amy?" The kitsune placed his left hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. I just heard you scream and all so I."  
  
"Heh, sorry bout' that." Tails uttered, grinning cheesily. "I was just shouting in frustration because I don't have enough screws to secure Sparta's head to its shoulders."  
  
"Sparta?" That name caused a current of chills to flow down my spine.  
  
"Yeah, Sparta. Wanna' see him?" Before I could protest he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over to his latest 'creation'. My heart skipped a beat once I saw it. Glowing red eyes, cylinder shaped steel body, huge box shaped head, Sparta loomed over me like a ten foot giant, causing me to shudder in fright. My sudden jerky movements caused Tails to grow concerned.  
  
"Hey, you all right?" His left brow shot upward.  
  
"This robot gives me the creeps." I muttered, turning away.  
  
"Who, Sparta?"  
  
"Yes!" I hissed sharply. "I don't like him!"  
  
"He's harmless!"  
  
"I don't care! Just get him away from me!"  
  
"Scared of robot's huh?" he teased, stifling a chuckle. He looked down at me, cupping his hand over his mouth.  
  
"No. I just don't like THAT one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I JUST DON'T!" Tears welled up in the crevasses of my eyes; some tears were beginning to fall down my muzzle and landing on the stone ground with soft plops. Tails embraced me tightly, leaning down since he was a little bit taller than me.  
  
"Tell me what's bothering you. He whispered in my ear. "I have to know." Suddenly, the words poured out of me like water pouring from an overturned pitcher. I told him everything that was bothering me, every single detail of every dream. He stood there attentively, hanging on my every word. When I was finished Tails released me and looked into my eyes, his irises dilated from shock.  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
"About three weeks."  
  
"Oh." He pause for a second, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Let me see, Sonic gets impaled by a rock, I get crushed by Sparta, and Cream gets shot by Sparta. Hey, at least Cream gets to go out with a 'bang'!"  
  
~I like the ending. All bow down to the pun Queen! ^ ^~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Visions: Chapter 3  
  
A.N: I'm SO sorry that it took so long to come up with the chapter but I've been really busy with school and all. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. Pweeze forgive meh'! ^ ^  
  
I entered the fortune telling booth with great reluctance, letting Sonic pull me in the elaborately decorated tent by the hand like a small child. Inside the tent was beautiful, metallic fabrics in vivid colors were strewn all over the encampment, giving it a gypsy-like atmosphere. An oak table stood in the middle of it all, draped in a sheer magenta scarf. Like in any fortune telling booth a crystal ball sat in the middle of the table, a mysterious foggy haze surrounding it. In the chair behind the table sat an elderly Gypsy woman adorned with about ten rings on every wrinkled finger. A bright colored scarf covered the lower half of her face, adding mystery and intrigue to her apearance. Like the inside of her tent she was draped in metallic fabric, making her look authentic.  
  
"Hello there you two!" she said with a foreign accent as Sonic and I took a seat in front of the crystal ball. "What do you want to know? Something about marriage? Children? Love? Or perhaps, infidelity?"  
  
"You're a psychic aren't you supposed to know that already?" Sonic huffed under his breath, causing me to kick him from under the table.  
  
"No ma'am, I'm here to ask for some guidance about some dreams I've been having."  
  
"Oh yes child! Tell me about them!"  
  
"Well, I've been having these dreams about all of my friends. In them , they all die horrific deaths. They reoccur every night and I haven't been able to get any sleep because of them. What scares me the most is that I am a bit psychic myself and I mostly have some of my visions in my sleep. I want to know if these dreams mean something and I also want to know how I can stop them."  
  
The psychic's eyes furrowed in a confused sort of way as she took my left hand in both of hers. Her palms felt rough and calluoused from hard work. She closed her eyes, humming a monotonous tone for about five seconds.  
  
"I can feel an evil aura surrounding you my child." She said in a hushed voice, opening her eyes. "The Spirit World is telling me that you are in fact a 'chosen one', a person that has premonitions of the future. If you said that you had experienced these dreams only once I would have shrugged it off as a mere nightmare but since they are reoccuring I would have to say that they are in fact premonitions. There is really no way of stopping them. They will stop though but it will be at the time that the events actually happen."  
  
I snatched my hand out of her grasp, my breath coming out in ragged gasps. I could not see anything, only a dark haze surrounded me. Then as quick as a flash, visions of decaying carcasses appeared in front of me. I could feel the dampness that surrounded them, I could smell the rank odor of death that enveloped them, and I could touch their slimy flesh and fur. I had already came to the grim realization that these were my friends, their souls long gone from their bodies. Hundreds of slimy maggots covered their fur and skin, concealing their identity from me. I wanted to run away and get out of this place but my feet would not move, it was like the soles of my feet were glued to the ground beneath me.  
  
"Amy Rose." A scratchy voice as dry as the autum leaves whispered directly in my ear. "This is your fate also. You shall join your friends in Hell where you belong."  
  
I turned in the direction of the voice, screaming in pure terror at the owner of it. A dark hooded cape hung off of dry bone as the Grim Reaper himself pointed a fleshless finger at me, staring at me out of his eyeless sockets.  
  
I'll stop here for now people. Hope you like it! ^ ^ 


	5. Chapter 3: Part II

Hello. I've read and re-read Chapter 3 and I thought that it was incomplete and a bit rushed so heres... THE CONTINUATION OF CHAPTER 3!  
  
I dedicate this chapter (well, the whole fanfic) to my faithful reviewers who've been waiting patiently for the chapters. I want to update this fanfic more reguarly than I have been doing. Hopefully, it will be that way soon. Just don't lose your faith in me. ^ ^  
  
Chapter 3: Part II  
  
"What do you mean?" I queried, my bottom lips quivering nervously from fright.  
  
"Why it is very simple Amy Rose. Your days on this Earth are coming to an abrupt end. The life force that resides in you has become depleted and will soon vanish completely. When that happens your soul will be released from your mortal being and you shall be free to roam wherever you please. You should not fear death my child for it is truly liberating."  
  
"But I don't want to die!" Tears unashamedly fell from my eyes, divulging the truthfulness of my words. I never really thought about death; it was a subject that I really didn't want to think about. Ever since the dreams began, however, I was forced to think about it and it frightened me. It frightened me more than anything had before.  
  
"I see that there is fear in your heart." the being whispered heavily. "Nothing I can do or say will change that. All I can say is, 'Enjoy life while you can; you don't have that much of it left.'"  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with her. She won't eat or sleep! Hell, she won't even talk to me! ME! Of all people!"  
  
"Something is troubling her that's for sure. Have you taken her to see a doctor?"  
  
"Yeah. They can't do anything about it though. I'm really worried about her!"  
  
"Don't worry, I will talk to her."  
  
My mind buzzed with unnatural thoughts as I secretively listened in on Sonic and Shadow's conversation. Was Sonic that worried about me? It had been a week since the fortune telling incident at Twinkle Park. The vision had rendered me helpless, if I was going to die soon what was the use of trying to be happy? Death meant certain unhappiness, I was sure of it. For the past week I had been bedridden, not being able to walk without tiring out quickly. Luckily, the bathroom was not far away from my bed so I could access it easily. I could not sleep either; it was much too hard to stand having another dream, especially like the one I experienced not just a week ago. In my heart I knew that it was all psychological; if I only thought better thoughts my life and my health would improve but it was not that easy...  
  
"Amy?" Shadow's peaceful voice drifted to my ears as he entered my bedroom slowly. His usually cold crimson eyes were soft and caring. Even more unusual, he was smiling. It was not overpowering, more gentle than anything else.  
  
I only stared at him, afraid to say anything. If I were to say anything, I thought, my friends would think that I am worse off than I really was.  
  
He walked over to my bed and sat down next to me, pressing the springs with a gloved hand.  
  
"Hmm... Firm... This matress is very supporting. It is also covered in the most alluring color. It's crimson, just like my eyes..." His smile remained unwavered, only growing in its entirety.  
  
"Cut the bull crap Shadow." I whispered angrily, feeling compelled to say something at the moment.  
  
"Ok Amy." His smile faltered, being replaced by his usual from. He tugged at the stiff collar of his military uniform almost uncomfortably, watching me with cold, yet gentle eyes. "I want you to get up out of the bed and live! It's tearing Sonic to shreds to see you like this!"  
  
"Well, it's tearing me up to shreds to have to listen to you!"  
  
Shadow looked absolutley furious. "If you want to know the truth Amy, I wouldn't really care if you fell off of the face of the Earth right now. I just hate to see Sonic hurt like this."  
  
By this time, I had grown quite indignant myself. I glared at Shadow and he returned the glare, only the anger shown in those fiery scarlet eyes was far much greater than my own.  
  
"If you care so much about Sonic then why don't you marry him! It would take a lot off my load!" My insult was clear and to the point but it was not welcome with open arms by the dark hedgehog or his blue haired comrade that had just appeared in the open doorway right before I had even opened my mouth.  
  
"Hmmph!" Shdow rose quickly, shooting daggers in my heart with his stare. Sonic looked absolutely flabbergasted. He also looked hurt was well, much to my dismay.  
  
"Amy..." he whispered, tears flowing freely from his eyes. I tried to comfort him with a few kind words but he left before I could say anything. Shadow left swiftly also, his combat boots clomping on the hardwood floor.  
  
"Why do I have to always open my big mouth?" I whispered to myself, turning over on my side. I started to feel sleepy all of a sudden; it was like someone had added ten ton weights to my eyelids. Buzzers started going off in my head, telling me to WAKE UP! THIS IS A DANGER ZONE! My mind tried to fight it all it could but it didn't win. My eyes closed almost forcefully as I fell into a deep, yet troubling sleep...  
  
Eh, I like this chapter but the ending is a bit rushed in my opinion. 


	6. NOTE

_Ok. I'll keep this short since Author's notes are not allowed here. This fanfic will be erased under this screename and it will be re-written (hopefully) and it will re-posted under the name Empress Wuduze (my main screename) Sorry for the trouble. _


End file.
